


True beauty

by HELGHASTMAJOR



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELGHASTMAJOR/pseuds/HELGHASTMAJOR
Summary: Hux thinks about his best success on starkiller





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks

If there is beauty in destruction, why not also in its delivery-feizel crux

It was the single greatest moment in huxs life after the rousing speech he pored his heart and soul into and as the ground shook as violently as a hundred at-at canons what followed was pure beauty the massive blinding red light of the first order sawed though the sky and continued to prove that the first order would crush all in its way but he did stop and think about the one person that helped him get here that childish fool that has more daddy issues than even me and I swear he has more black than mustafar does but if he couldn't be the most caring loving beautiful man I've ever met And he's saved my life more than once and I wouldn't be watching the most beautiful thing in the world if it wasn't for the most beautiful person in the world my kylo ren


End file.
